Things That Go Bump
by ninjafest132
Summary: the end was near, they all knew it. it was now a simple matter of how quickly it got there. the destruction of the leaf was well on its way. a slight NarutoxResident Evil crossover
1. Because of one man

**YO-WAVE-. I HAVE A NEW STORY AND I FEEL THAT IT IS GREAT. IT'S A SLIGHT RESIDENT EVIL CROSSOVER, BUT NOT MUCH. ALSO, IF YOU'RE READING MY OTHER STORIES ****I HAVE NOT ABANDON THEM!!**** I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS OFF MY MIND.AND NOW ON TO THE STORY!!**

Because of One Man

Orochimaru cackled evilly in one of his many underground labs. This particular one was under Amekagure no soto, thus it was named The Umbrella. He watched as one of his evil, and no doute sinister, experiments succeed. It was a simple thing really. It was a virus that stimulated nerve function. However, it only did so for the dead. It would bring the body back to life and supply the most base instinct, to feed.

Orochimaru was preparing the virus, which was in a liquid form at the time, in a test tube so he could take it to his main lab and mass produce it for an up coming invasion against Konoha. He was moving it into a case the was on the table be hind him, however, the ever talented Uchiha pick such an opportune time to appear. As he entered the room he tripped on a precariously placed chair, falling directly into Orochimarus back. "SASUKE YOU IDIOT!! What in the world are you doing here?" Orochimaru yelled at his less than graceful student. "Falling apparently" was Sasuke's smart ass come back. "Kabuto asked me to find you, something about a treaty between our "village" and Kumo" Sasuke reported. After his bissness was finished he sank into the ground and disappeared.

Orochimaru sighed as he looked at the mess that Sasuke caused. Sharingan or no, that kid got annoying. Sometimes he wished that he bit the Kyuubi brat instead of his smart ass, ungrateful little whelp. Still he was thankful that he hadn't made it an air born virus as he readied his mop and bucket. As he leaned down to ring out the water he noticed something. Blood. Fresh blood on a piece of the broken test tube. He quickly rose and checked him self over once, then again, then one more time for good measure. Once he was positive that he had not been cut and infected with the deadly virus he was only slightly less worried. That would mean that Sasuke had contracted the toxin. An evil smile crept up his features. This would no doubt prove interesting.

**AT A TRANING GROUND IN OTOKAGURE**

Sasuke was training with the sound ninja four. _'More like I'm training them'_ he thought as he dodged a pitiful punch from Tayuya. "Shit." she cursed as floated by Sasuke and then was punched in the back of the head.

The other three sat on the side watching the sparing match. They could all accept that he was better, unlike the fowl mouth kunoichI. However, they attributed his greatness to the fact that he had the heaven seal and nothing more.

"Your genjutsu is great but your taijutsu "sucks ass" as you might put it" Sasuke said. Tayuya just glared at him and charged again. Sasuke prepared a jutsu and Tayuya's eyes widened as she realize that she would have to dodge _again_. "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu." Sasuke stated and then blew out five medium sized fire balls. Tayuya was able to roll out of the way but was singed by the last one. "GOD DAMN IT!! You said no fucking jutsu you mother fucking hypocrite!" Tayuya raged. "I said you couldn't use jutsu, I said nothing of myself" he replied coolly. Tayuya let out another growled as she glared daggers at the Uchiha. "Fine Sas-Gay! When I ge my hands on you I'm gonna rip those creepy fucking eyes right out of the arrogant, over inflated fucking head of yours you little shit!"

Sasuke's left eye began to twitch. No one, especially some one like her, called him Sas-Gay. He went to take out his sword only to find that his movement had been restricted. Tayuya noticed this and took the opportunity to attack. She ran at him full speed and pulled her fist back. Sasuke saw her coming but his legs did not want to move, so he was punched in the face by the incredibly angry, and now very tasty looking, kunoichiI. He then passed out, not from the hit, but because he felt faint suddenly.

**INSIDE A ROOM**

Kabuto looked over Sasuke as he slept. He head a high fever and looked as if he was in a great deal of pain. Kabuto was stumped as to what could cause this. It wasn't a cold or the flu, but most of the symptoms were the same. The only exception was that he was paling as if the blood was draining from his body.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes shot open. Kabuto looked intently at him, trying to see if he was fine. Sasuke's eyes had a white glaze over them through which his Sharingan was visible. He spoke a single word in a low growl that was tinged with longing "Sakura." Kabuto looked at him worriedly, wondering what on earth could be wrong with him to say such a off handed thing.

He pondered this until a hand shot up and griped his throat. He looked down to Sasuke who had his neck in a vice grip. Sasuke sat up and looked at Kabuto with half lidded eyes. "Sakura" he said again, this time sounding angry at Kabuto for not being her. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Kabuto asked. His answer was Sasuke biting his neck and taking out a chunk. Kabuto scream and his hand came up to cover the new wound. There had to be something wrong, because as far as Kabuto knew Sasuke was not a cannibal. He looked at Sasuke's now standing form, terror in his eyes. Orochimaru had instructed everyone not to attack Sasuke no matter what he did, so he was unable to defend him self. Sasuke jump on the kneeling boy and latched his mouth on to his shoulder. Kabuto screamed more as he felt Sasuke's teeth sink into his flesh, touching the bone. Sasuke pulled another piece of Kabuto into his mouth and swallowed it. Kabuto paled considerably, but not from blood loss. Had Sasuke just ate a piece of him? He Didn't have much time to ponder this as Sasuke came down again, this time taking the left side of his face and sticking his fingers in to his right eye.

Kabuto fell silent as he passed out in a large puddle of his own blood. Sasuke continued to feast on his body till he died. He stood up and looked around as if had a purpose. "Sakura" he said again before he exited the room, in search of more things to eat.

**BACK AT THE TRAINING GROUND**

Kidomaro was still training, trying to develop a new technique. He readied his bow and arrow again and took aim at his target. He was about to let it go until he notice someone behind him. Thinking it was an enemy, he quickly turned around and shot the arrow at the intruder, straight through the heart to insure that they didn't get back up. To his shock when he realized who he shot he stared in awe. He had just killed Sasuke, Orochimaru's star pupil. Fearful of what would happen should he stay he turned to walk away and maybe have it deemed an accident that someone else caused.

He was not ten steps away when he heard moaning coming from a place it shouldn't of. He turned slowly only to watch the most disturbing thing he had ever witnessed, and he had two _extra_ pairs of arms. Sasuke was slowly picking himself off the ground, leaving the arrow behind him, still in the ground. As he went there was a sickening squishing sound that came from the flesh being torn apart, blood gushing into the sky. When he was fully erect his heart was left were the arrow had pierced it, a good three feet away from where Sasuke stood.

Kidomaro was thuroly freaked out by two things. 1) Sasuke had a hole in his chest at least five inches across that he could see clean through. And 2) Sasuke was walking around like nothing had happened. He backed away slowly as Sasuke advanced on him, eyes staring at him with hunger. "Sakura" he heard Sasuke say with anger. The word held no meaning to Kidomaro who stopped to listen to the boy with a hole in his chest. That would prove to be his final mistake.

Sasuke lunged at Kidomaro, biting into the flesh of his arm, blood flowing into his mouth. Kidomaro pushed Sasuke off at the cost of a chunk of his fore arm. He gritted his teeth and watched as Sasuke chewed and swallowed the small bit of meat. Sasuke looked back to Kidomaro, expression blank as ever, and attacked again. This time he got a hold of his chest and sank his teeth in, breaking his sternum. Kidomaro let out a yelp of pain as his mind almost shut down. Sasuke, however, did not stop. After eating the newest piece of flesh, bone and all, he moved his mouth to the softer tissue of Kidomaro's abdomen. Kidomaro screamed again as Sasuke then reached his hands in and ripped his stomach open, spilling his organs on the ground like his own heart that lay just a few yards away.

Kidomaro, who amazingly had not blacked out yet, felt no more pain as a lack of blood to his brain took its toll. He watched as Sasuke pulled out a kidney and bit into it, squirting it's contince every where. The last thing he saw was Sakon, Jyrobo, And Tayuya looking on in horror as Sasuke ate his insides.

As the life left Kidomaro's body the group watched as Sasuke stood up and turned to them. Harden ninja or not, they where all frozen in fear at what they just saw. They watched as Sasuke walked over to tem at a slow, almost mocking, pace to their location. "SASUKE!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?" Tayuya yelled at the boy as he continued his walk. Saskon just stared, not able to do any thing else at the moment. He was waken from his shock by his brother. "What the hell is going on out there Sakon?" Ukon asked from his siblings back. "S-sasuke just… ate Kidomaro" he forced out, terror lacing his voice, making it high pitch and strangled. Ukon turned his head to look in the same direction, finding that Kidomaro was, in fact, on his front. " No he didn't. Look, Kidomaro is getting up righ-" he cut himself short as he saw the large hole in Kidomaro's stomach, a few organs falling to the ground as he stood.

The group now looked to Kidomaro as he stood and took up a pace much like Sasuke's. His intestines were trailing behind him on the dirt, blood dripping from the large wound in him.

In their musings over their now not-so-dead team mate they never noticed how much closer Sasuke had gotten to them. Slow and steady wins the race, after all. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Jyrobo's large neck and bit into his shoulder. Jyrobo was surprised at the action and flung Sasuke over him and placed his hand over the newly exposed muscle. He fell to one knee and watched as Sasuke licked the blood from his lips. Sasuke came at him again and Jyrobo brought a hand up to block the mouth that threatened to take another piece of him away. This, however, did not stop Sasuke, he merely took a bite at the fingers on the hand, taking away two of them.

With his hand now missing the middle and index finger he shouted in pain. "Thanks for the help ass holes!!" He screamed as the others watched him being attacked. Sasuke chose the moment to attack again, this time biting Jyrobo in the neck, right on the artery. With that severed by Sasuke's teeth Jyrobo ceased to live, the blood spewing out of Sasuke's mouth into the air and on the others.

Kidomaro, who had been ignored, was right behind Sakon and Ukon, both of which where watching the terrifying sight in front of them. Kidomaro bit off the side of Ukon's face and with one of his many hands he pulled the boy right out of the other. The extremely painful action left Sakon on the floor on the edges of consciousness. He watched as Kidomaro put his hand inside Ukon's mouth and ripped his brothers jaw off.

Sasuke walked over to the now prone Sakon. He took his time bending down to his legs and took a large chunk of meat out. Sakon screamed in agony as the large bit of him was taken. Sakon fell into the arms of unconsciousness as Sasuke ate another part of his leg.

Tayuya had sat there and watched the whole thing take place. She was far to shocked and terrified to do any thing other than breath. She watched still as Kidomaro left the now dead Ukon to feast on the other brother with Sasuke, taking the other leg. She heard a moan from Jyrobo and she turned to investigate, regretting immediately that she had. Jyrobo stood, covered in his own blood and looking to where Sasuke and Kidomaro were. He stalked over to them, past the dead still girl. She stared in horror as he ate along side the other two.

She felt herself shivering at the sight before her. She knew she had to run, but her god forsaken feet didn't want to listen to logic at the moment. She heard Ukon make strange gurgling noises from his patch of blood soaked grass. Tayuya looked to him and saw him pick himself from the ground and continue to gurgle for he lacked a tongue to make any other noise at all. He looked to Tayuya and made another unrecognizable sound. He raised his hand, which lacked half of the required amount of flesh, a few stray tendons hanging from the limp bones, and made a horrid screeching noise. The others looked up to Ukon, and then to Tayuya. She saw them stand up and begin the slow trek to her person.

Tayuya finally ran in a random direction, ant where away from the creatchers that were her team mates. As she ran through the forest she tripped on a root that brought it's self up just to spite her. Terrified she looked around to gain her bearings. She saw Kabuto looking at a tree, not moving or making any sounds. She got up and ran over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank god I found you! Something is wrong with Sasuke and Kidomaro, and all of them! They're eating each other and coming back to life" She forced out as fast as she could, to scared to curse at all. Kabuto turned around and Tayuya gasped at his appearance. His right eye was gone and it looked as if he had been crying tears of blood. His neck was missing a large chunk where his Adam's apple would be. He was covered in blood and dirt. From his mouth hung a dead squirrel that was half gone.

Try as she might she could hold it back no longer. Tayuya screamed with all her might. She fled and left the undead boy standing in the woods.

She ran until she could run no longer. She wasn't sure how far she had gotten away from that nightmare, but any where was better than there. She collapsed next to a fire that was part of a camp site. She didn't know why it was there and she wasn't about to ask questions. She passed out where she fell, not caring who found her, if they did.


	2. The Main Characters Enter!

**ALRIGHT!! NOW LETS GET TO THE SECOND CHAPTER AND SEE WHAT HAPPEN. FEEL FRE TO REVIEW, OR FLAME OR WHATEVER! I DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOU FLAME ME CUZ THAT MEANS THAT YOURE A HATER. AND NO ONE LIKES HATERS.**

**AT RANDOM TREE**

Tayuya awoke with a start. She had a nightmare about the events that happened the other day. She was covered in a cold sweat and panting, her face was flushed as if she had just run a marathon. Tayuya forced the thoughts to the back of her mind. _'It was just a nightmare' _told herself, trying to stand, the key word here being trying.

Sometime during the night she was found and tied to a near by tree. "Well shit." she stated with a laugh, trying to free herself from the tight bindings. After three minutes of useless struggling later she heard a voice come from behind her. "It's pointless to keep doing that you know. You're not going any where." It was the voice of a man. He walked out from behind her and she saw a man with white hair that was pointing up at an impossible angle. He had one visible eye, the other was covered by his headband. And a mask the covered most of his face. He appeared to be grinning from what Tayuya could see. "So, what is it you want sperm head?" she asked, making fun of the now not-so-chipper jounin. "Well I was thinking of giving you breakfast, but if you're not hungry…" he left off when he heard her stomach growl at the mention of food. "So what do you want?" Tayuya asked a bit nicer, this time you would have to really listen to catch the malice in her voice. He smiled at her and then his face took on a serious look. "What were you doing in our camp last night?" he asked.

Tayuya looked shocked. She was no where near this man's camp. Or at least she thought so. _'Damn! Did I get trashed last night or what?'_ she thought to herself. The man never took his eyes off of her as she thought of a reason. Tayuya tried to remember what had happened last night, but all she got was that terrible nightmare. And then it all came back to her. She let out a scream and started to struggle against the ropes with fear induced strength. The man just watched on, not helping her at all. She was an enemy nin after all. When she was done thrashing about she looked up to the man holding her captive, but instead of the white haired ninja she saw Kidomaro, with his stomach wide open and blood spilling from it. She vomited immediately and then started to cry.

At this point the man was very curious as to what could cause such a reaction. "Well?" he asked, trying to sound as comforting as one can to a person they're interrogating. Tayuya looked up again to see the white haired man from before and thanked every god she could think of. "I-it was…" she shivered at the memories coming to the front of her mind.

The man looked at her and stared in thought._ 'It doesn't look like she's in any condition to start a fight so…'_ "Listen, if you promise not to try to fight us I'll untie you, but the minute you try anything funny I will kill you." the man stated looking in to her now red eyes. Tayuya nodded her head as a sign that she understood, being as she really didn't feel like talking. The man untied her from the tree and helped her stand up. "My name is Hatake Kakashi by the way" he told her. She looked at him and noticed that he was smiling again, "I'm Tayuya" She whispered to him, looking down. "Well lets go get something to eat, I'm starved." the man now known as Kakashi said. Tayuya looked at him and saw his back walking off. She followed at a slightly slower speed, her mind still trying to piece together the images of last night.

**AT THE CAMP SITE**

Naruto walked around the fire that they has started that morning to cook breakfast, which was getting cold due to the fact that they were all waiting for their sensei to get back from whatever he was doing. "What the _hell_!?" Naruto yelled to the sky. He had made his ramen ten minutes a go and now he'd be lucky if it was even luke warm when he ate it. "Shut up baka! I'm hungry too, but we have to wait for Kakashi-sensei." an annoyed Sakura said to the pacing blond. It didn't help his mood to see Sai nodding his head as he drew another picture. "Hmph, fine!" Naruto said and he sat down on a log and crossed his arms across his chest.

He looked over to the left and saw their sensei walking up with his hands in his pockets. "You're late!" Naruto yelled at him "we had to wait for you and now my ramen is cold as ice!" Kakashi just looked at Naruto in disbelief. He wasn't the least bit worried about him and why he was gone with out reason. "Well thanks for the concern. I'm fine, and a good morning to you too." Kakashi stated flatly. "Hn, so what's your excuse this time? Got lost on the road of life again and just happened to find icha icha on the way?" Naruto asked while staring the jounin down. "No. I was getting information." Kakashi said a little more irritated that Naruto knew what he was doing before he Tayuya woke up.

Thinking of the strange kunoich made him wonder where she was. He looked around for her and saw her standing by a tree, looking down and trying not to be seen. "This," Kakashi said, gesturing to the quiet girl "Is Tayuya. I found her in our camp this morning." Naruto took one look at her and immediately got in to a fighting stance. "Watch out! She uses her flute to cast genjutsu!" he shouted. Kakashi looked her over and then looked back to Naruto. "…she doesn't have a flute, or any other weapons." he said. Naruto looked stunned. He did his own quick check and seen that Kakashi was right. "Well…ok then, but she can't have any of my ramen." Naruto said.

Tayuya sat next to Kakashi, eating a bowl of rice that Sakura prepared. She took small bites and watched the others as they ate. There was an awkward silence that lingered over them all. Naruto was the first to talk, looking Tayuya straight in the eye. "Where is Sasuke?" he asked with a dead serious tone. Tayuya looked up to him and again the image of Sasuke taking a chunk of Jirobo's neck came to the front of her mind. She dropped the bowl with a soft thud on the ground and hugged herself. "He's…he's…" She was unable to finish her sentence before she started to shake uncontrollably. Naruto stood up and asked again, this time more forcefully "Where is Sasuke?" Tears started to well in her eyes as she tried to speak, but the words died in her troth. Naruto got with in an inch of her face and stated shouting "WHERE IS SASUKE!!" Tayuya cringed at the volume of his voice and Sakura looked concerned for the quiet girl. "H-he killed them… He killed them all. ALL OF THEM!" she said, shouting the last part in his face.

Naruto looked stunned. He sat back as Tayuya started to whimper lightly and small tears started to fall from her eyes. Sakura just looked confused, a million thoughts running through her head at once. Sai just sat there like nothing was said, but had a look that told you he was thinking deeply. "So who was it that Sasuke killed?" Asked Sai, looking to Tayuya. She looked up and her face was blotchy from the tears. "M-my team…and Kabuto." she said to the boy that was smiling like a jack ass at her. She frowned at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Fagtron 3000?" she said to him with anger lacing her voice. Sai stared at her "I find that smiling is the best way to get through a difficult situation" he stated with practiced ease. Both Naruto and Tayuya glared daggers at the boy as he continued to smile like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura watched as Tayuya glared at her team mate and pondered about the recent info she had just gotten. _'Weren't her team mates Sasuke's? so why would he kill his whole team? There must be more here, but what?'_ "So how did he kill them?" she asked. Tayuya froze and a shudder went through her. She looked to Sakura with pleading eyes, as if asking her not to make he relive such a horrible event again. Sakura saw and knew what she was asking so she rephrased the question. "Just the method he used, if you're up to it." she said comfortingly. Tayuya still looked apprehensive about telling them, but she swallowed hard and gave the answer. "He…ate them." she said so softly that Naruto had to lean in to hear it. When he did he fell over in shock. Kakashi's one eye widened to unthought-of of preportions,and Sai even let the slight trace of an emotion befall his features. What it was no one knows as it was there for such a short time. "But, Sasuke wouldn't _eat_ anyone… Would he?" Naruto asked the girl as she struggled not to vomit again. "But then…something strange happened" Tayuya said to the group, not bothering to answer Naruto's question "They all started to get up after they had died." she finished.

Everyone looked from Tayuya to each other and back again. Sai thought that she had gone insane. Corpses simply do not _get up_ for no reason. "So you say that they got back up. Did he use a jutsu?" he asked her. Tayuya looked at him like he was stupid "Did I say he did?" was the answer he got. Sai just waited for her to give a proper answer, and after not hearing one decided that she had gone insane and it would be pointless to continue to question her. Sakura watched as Tayuya again glared at Sai. _'If it wasn't a jutsu then what was it?'_ Sakura asked herself.

"Well I think its time to pack up and start heading home. Tayuya, you can follow us if you like, but I'm keeping your flute and weapons" Kakashi told everyone. Naruto let out a long groan at the mention of having to pack up his and Sai's tent since Sai would no dohout disapper when he went to ask him for help. And then, lo and behold, the second Naruto turned to ask Sai for help there was only a few faint wisps of smoke that floated where he once stood. Naruto cursed under his breath and trudged to his tent to start taking out they're belongings, being sure to be extra "careful" with Sai's things.

When Naruto was about half was through disassembling the tent he saw Sai running back up to them. He looked a little sweaty and was breathing hard. He had a bit of dirt on his clothes, but other that that he looked fine. "Sooo. Finally decided to help for once?" Naruto asked. Sai looked to him and then to Sakura and Kakashi who were watching Naruto struggle with his tent. "Kakashi-sensei, we need to leave. Now." Sai told him with tone of urgency. Kakashi looked puzzled "Why? I don't feel any threats" he stated, trying to sense any chakra near by. When he felt none he looked at Sai with a questioning look. Sai looked around uneasily and drew out his sword. "They're here" he stated glancing over his shoulder at a bush that rustled slightly. Everyone's attention shifted to the tree line and the rustling got louder. A moan could be heard and it sent a shiver through all of their spines.

Out of the bushes came something Tayuya would have rather not seen. It was Kidomaro. Now he had no stomach to speak of, just a gaping hole which you could see his spine through. He walked that same slow pace that made her stand still with fear. "W-what the hell is that?" Naruto asked, shocked at the creatcher that was making its way towards them. Tayuya couldn't give him an answer as her mouth was bone dry. Sai rushed forward and slashed at the things chest and left a large gash that went from one side of it's body to the other. However, the creatcher did not bleed, scream, or even stop, it simply continued on. Sai looked over to Kakashi again "These things just don't want to die. No, more like I don't think they can." Sai said in a calm tone. Naruto turned his head to the left and saw two more things emerge from the forest. One was walking while the other was dragging it's self be cause most of it's lower half was gone. He noticed that they were covered in blood and what appeared to be bite marks. The walking one had half of it's jaw missing and had no tongue, so instead of moaning it was gurgling.

"I'll get rid of them!" Naruto said as he made a familiar hand seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he screamed and five more Narutos' appeared. They all charged the standing one. "U!" one said as it kicked him in the chest. "ZU" another yelled as it kicked it in the back. "MA!" yelled one as it kicked it in the chest again. "KI!" yelled one as it did an upper cut, sending the thing into the air. "NARUTO RENDAN!" yelled the real Naruto as he kicked it back down to earth, face first. There was the sound of bone crunching as it landed on top of the other one on the ground. Naruto landed, thinking that it was all over. He looked to the creatchers on the ground and saw that they were still alive, and one was getting back up. When Naruto got a look at it's face he nearly threw up. It was all skinned from hitting the hard, rocky soil. It's nose and remainder of it's jaw was broken and slightly to the side. But what really did it was that one of it's eyes had come out of it's socket and was hanging by a thin piece of flesh. Naruto dismissed his clones and shuddered at the memories of the stench of rotting flesh as he regrouped with the others.

Naruto saw Sai struggling with the six armed creatcher was about to help until Sakura stopped him. "Just let him be, he can take care of himself. Stay here with her while I help Kakashi deal with the other two" she said. Naruto looked over to Tayuya and saw that she was not moving or speaking. She just sat there with a terrified expression on her face.

Sai was using all the skills he had to try to defeat this thing, but nothing worked. If he tried to cut it, it just moved like nothing happened. And the two extra pair of arms didn't make things easier for him either. As the creatcher made a swipe at him he quickly flipped away into a tree. He pulled a blank scroll out of his pouch that held a paint brush and some ink. He quickly opened it and drew a lion on the paper. He made a single seal and said "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga" The lion exploded off of the page and charged full force at the creatcher with Sai following close behind. The ink lion latched on to the things legs and used its massive claws to keep it there. Sai went to decapitate the thing when suddenly the lion exploded and turned back into ink, getting into Sai's eyes in the processes. Sai was now blinded and missed the swing that he was in the middle of taking. The creatcher then attacked Sai by grabbing his hands and biting into his shoulder. Sai screamed as he felt the things teeth dig into him, pain flooding his senses.

Sakura rushed over to help Sai when she heard him scream. She punched the creatcher in the face and it let go of Sai with out taking to much away. "Sai, we're leaving. Leave anything unnecessary behind." Sakura said. Sai quickly grabbed his small pack and that was it. He got with the others and looked over what used to be their camp. There were at least 15 of those half eaten creatchers walking around, and they were all looking at the five ninja. Kakashi had his Sharingan out and was making hand seals faster than Sai had ever seen. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as he pulled down his mask slightly. A giant fire ball engulfed the whole area and the smell of burning flesh rose with the smoke.

Sai fell to his knee from the pain in his shoulder and placed a hand upon his wound. "Here, let me heal that for you." Sakura said walking over to him. Sai pulled his arm out of his shirt and exposed the injury to her. She focused her chakra and her hands glowed a light green color. As she tried to heal the wound she looked to Naruto. He looked as if the world was about to end right there. "NOOO!! I LEFT MY RAMEN IN THERE!!" he screamed to the heavens as he fell to his knees and slapped his hands to his face. Sakura sighed at the boys over reaction and went back to what she was doing. What she expected to see was that his shoulder would be at least three quarters of the way healed and there would be no more pain. However, the wound appears to have stayed the same and Sai still gritted his teeth in agony. She forced more chakra into it and still there was no change. She ended up using so much that se thought it might be dangerous to use more. "gomen Sai, but I can't heal this." she said as she reached into her pouch. She pulled out a small bottle of pills. "Here, these should stop the pain for a bit." she said, handing him two pills. "Thanks." he replied. He took the pills and stood up. After a minute he felt the pain in his shoulder subside. "It would seem as ugly women do have some use after all." He said, smirking at Sakura, who looked like she was about to kill him.

Tayuya took her eyes away from the group to look at the fire where her team was. She saw small ripples that looked like objects standing. Then she saw the most disturbing thing ever. Some of the creatcher were moving out of the fire towards the ninja that were now arguing loudly. Tayuya couldn't speak as she watched five of them walk out, still on fire themselves. She held her hand out, hoping to grab something. When she felt her hand connect with cloth she tugged it. "What?" Naruto said as he turned around to the person that pulled on his jacket. He saw Tayuya pointing in the direction of the Fire that once was there camp site. Naruto looked to it and got a sad expression again. "I know, I miss my ramen too." he said. Tayuya pulled harder and shook her finger that was pointing. Naruto was confused and so he looked closer to the flames the were dancing around. When he saw them only one thing ran through his head and he let it be known. "Oh shit." Naruto watched the creatchers rise from the flames.

The other three looked to him. They saw him and Tayuya staring at the flames and wondered what on earth could make them stare so intently. Then Kakashi noticed it too. He saw seven of the creatchers that he thought he killed walking towards them. "I think it's time we leave." he said calmly, but in side he was scared for his life for the first time in a very long time. The all took off into the trees and made way for Konoha as fast as they could. Naruto had to help Tayuya along the way since she was still terror struck.

About half way to Konoha Sai stated to slow down. He was panting and the pain pill he took were wearing off. His shoulder was on fire, as well as the rest of his body. He was in the back their line and there for had the easiest time. But the pain and fever took its toll. He missed the next branch and fell to the ground, to tired to try and catch himself. When the other ninjas heard a thump it was Sai's body hitting the ground. Sakura rushed over to him and looked him over quickly. "He's got a fever and those pain pills I gave him wore off." she stated as she looked at him. He was unconscious, weather it was from the fall or the fever no one knew. "We need to hurry, I can't tell what's wrong with him" Sakura said to Kakashi as he picked Sai up and put him on his back. "Ok, lets move." Kakashi said as he shifted Sai's weight. They took off at twice the speed in the direction of their village, hoping that they could get there in time to save Sai.

**I DONT THINK THEY WILL. I MEAN, WHO LIKES THAT GUY?**

**FANGIRL1: I DO! I DO!**

**ME: NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK. HE IS GONNA DIE CU I DON'T LIKE HIM. SO HA!**

**SAI: IM GOING TO DIE?**

**ME: YES NOW THAT IS ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU**

**SAI: FINE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW CUZ THE N00B THAT WRITES THIS WANTS TO READ THEM.**


	3. Silent Hill Nurses? What?

**YO! I HIT LSHIFTO TO THE QUOTE AND THEN DOLLAR!…OK THATA ENOUGH OF THAT. SORRY ABOUT THAT NOW DOWN TO BUISNESS. I WAS THINKING OF MAKING A FEW PARINGS SO HERE THEY ARE. **

**NARUXTAYU**

**SAKUXSASUXSAI**

**INOXCHO**

**KIBAXHINA**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY. **

Kakashi and company arriver at the gates to Konoha looking like they had seen better days. Kakashi was still carrying the unconscious Sai on his back. Naruto was carrying Tayuya bridle style because she had passed out on the way. She was mumbling about zombies and other things that he couldn't make out.

Kotetsu and Izumo were on watch and stared at the returning ninja. "Geez! You guys look like you've been through hell." commented Kotetsu looking at a worn-out Kakashi. "You have no idea" he said back to the chunnin. "Tell Lady Tsunade that we have an Oto nin with us and to meet us at the hospital." Said Kakashi before leaving. The other two followed close behind. "ok so whose gonna go to the Hokage's office?" asked Izumo. The two looked at each other and the eternity of a second passed between them. "JOUST!!" shouted Kotetsu. Their hands shot out and formed fist. Then a battle so intense that this site will not allow it to be shown went down. When they are visible again Kotetsu and Izumo had their backs to each other and a few yards of distance between them. A breeze blew and stirred up some dust. Kotetsu fell to the ground with a soft thump and Izumo dropped to one knee. "It…looks like you'll be doing the running this time." Said Izumo in a dramatic tone. Kotetsu got up and dusted himself off. "Damn. How do I always lose at Rock, Paper, Scissors?" He said to his friend "And what the hell are you doing?" Izumo stood up and cleared his throat. "Nothing, nothing at all. Now go." Izumo ordered and Kotetsu took off.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Kakashi entered the room were Sai was. "How is he?" he asked Tsunade, who was working on Sai. "It's bad. I've never seen anything like it. His body is shutting down and I cant find a way to stop it." she said in a grim tone. Kakashi looked over his student and saw the condition he was in. He was drenched in sweat. His skin was pale and clammy. "So… is there anything that can be done?" he asked her with a pleading eye. Tsunade shook her head and looked down "The damage is too extensive, the only thing I can think of would be to end it painlessly." she said. Kakashi hung his head and let a solemn silence envelop the room.

Naruto was in a room with Sakura. Tayuya was still in Naruto's arms and asleep. "Naruto, why don't you put her down?" Sakura asked her team mate. Naruto looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Yeah, I guess." he said and made his way over to the empty bed. He want to lay her down slowly on the clean white sheets, but as he did this she clung to his shirt as if her life depended on it. Naruto looked surprised at the action and stopped mid way. "What are you doing? Lay her down already." Sakura told him. "She…she won't let me." He said in a confused voice. "Here, let me do it." Sakura stated and walked over to him. But when she tried to take her from Naruto she just held on tighter, but remained asleep. Tsunade and Kakashi walked in at this moment.

"So is this the ninja you brought from Oto?" asked Tsunade. Sakura nodded at her as confirmation. "Her name is Tayuya, she didn't give us her surname." she said as Tsunade looked over the girl in Naruto's arms. "You know, this would be easier if put her down." Tsunade stated in an irritated voice. Naruto just blushed lightly "I tried and…well, she didn't let me." he said in a quite voice. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at him. "Uh huh, right. And I'm not an alcoholic, now put her on the bed please." she said. So again Naruto tried to lay her down on the bed and again she held on to his shirt. "See! I told you." he said in a quiet voice. Tsunade just sighed and shook her head. "Let me take her." Tsunade said and she quickly took Tayuya from Naruto in one swift motion, it was so fast that Naruto didn't notice at first.

_All Tayuya knew was that she was sleeping some place warm for a change. It was soft, but still slightly hard, and it smelled good. Then she felt it moving away from her. 'No! I don't want it leave…' she thought to her self. Then she saw Sasuke, who was dead and had the stench of rotting flesh seeping out of his skin, try to take her from her warm spot. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She tried to scream louder and still made no sound. Jis grip was tight on her arms and he pulled hard. She took a chance and looked to him. Hi mouth was open and maggots were flowing out of it like water. She struggled against him to no avail. Then Sasuke's hands turned into undead snakes and twisted their way around her arms. She continued to fight against him still trying to scream out for help, with little successes. Then he let out a deafening shrike that made her blood run cold and her heart stop. The snakes wrapped themselves around her entire body. She could feel all of their scales on her skin, contracting and making it harder for her to breath. Then, once she was unable to move even the slightest bit, they all bit into her neck. The venom they injected caused her veins to explode, and her blood became fire in her own body. _

Once Tayuya hit the bed sheets she let out an earth shattering screech that made the windows of the room vibrate and threaten to shatter. She thrashed around and knocked several of the items on the night stand off. "What's wrong with her!?" Tsunade yelled above the unconscious girls screaming while trying to hold her legs down. Kakashi helped by grabbing the girls wrist. "She was traumatized when she saw her team get killed by Sasuke." he said. "What? How were they killed?" she asked with a note of urgency in her tone. "He ate them and then they came back to life with out a jutsu." was his answer. Tsunade's eyes widened in astonishment, and her grip on Tayuya's feet slipped. One of the girls flailing feet caught her in the chin and she stumbled back into a chair. A small line of blood appeared on her face from her mouth. "Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said as she ran to Tsunade to check on her. Naruto took over her place at Tayuya's legs.

He noticed that when his hand made contact with her skin she calmed down, if only slightly. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He jumped up on the bed and kneeled down on her with his knees on either side of her. Kakashi's eye widened "Naruto! What are you doing!?" he asked, looking at his student like he was crazy. Naruto didn't even look at his sensei, he immediately leaned own and placed all of his weight on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and held on.

_Tayuya could feel the oxygen being squeezed from her as the snakes continued their relentless assault on her. The venom still coursed through her veins, melting her from the inside out. Sasuke watched as the girl tried to scream and a smile spread across his twisted featers. As the cold-blooded animals nearly extracted all of the air from her lungs, she felt something. The snakes started to melt away, and Sasuke screamed in what sounded like pain. She took in breath of air and a scent over whelmed her. 'It's the same as the warmth from earlier.' she thought. She stopped struggling against it and allowed herself to be enveloped by it. The warmth returned to her and Sasuke disintegrated into nothing. She sighed and snuggled her head into her warm spot and prayed that it would never leaver her again._

Naruto held on to her as she fought against him. Then she slowed her frantic thrashing and let her arms hang limp at her sides. Her head lolled to the side she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Naruto looking her in the eye, not half an inch from her face. A light blush donned her cheeks as she stared into his endlessly deep cerulean blue orbs. "Naruto…" she breath out "w-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" she yelled in to his face. Naruto immediately jumped off of her and backed away. She rose from the bed with enough killing intent to make even Kakashi step back. A twisted smile developed on her lips as she stood from the bed. "So what, pray tell, were you doing Naruto-chan?" she asked in a tone that promised death to the owner of that name. Naruto began to sweat and tried to come up with a reason why he was so close. "W-what I was d-doing? Well, I-I was just t-trying to calm you down." he said, fear lacing his voice. Tayuya advanced on him till she was just inches away. "So that's it?" she said, sounding disappointed. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as she turned around and began to walk away. But when she was just five steps away she turned on her heels and charged the poor boy. (now as you may recall, Tayuya is not the fastest or strongest kunzite when it comes to tai-jutsu. However, she does know a thing or two about anatomy and her style tells such a story). Naruto was so taken aback that he didn't even think to move. So Tayuya took the opening and kicked him as hard as she could right between the legs. "DON'T YOU EVRE DO THET AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" she yelled at him. Naruto fell to floor in a heap, passed out from the powerful blow to his manhood.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

After Naruto had woken up from his not so pleasant nap, he asked Tsunade about his team mate, Sai. He too got the same grim prognosis that she gave Kakashi: No known cures, and no chance of recovery. Naruto was devastated, never had one of _his_ team mates died. He always protected them, no matter the cost. So Naruto did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Naruto went to his home, he would need the privacy. He sat cross legged on his bed and began to meditate, letting the world around him disappear from existence. Soon he fond himself in the complex sewer system that was his mind. He made the familiar walk through the water filled passage ways to a large spacious room. A large cage wit a small note that had the kanji for 'seal' on it was the only thing there. Or to the uninformed masses. "Yo, fox!" Naruto shouted at the seemingly empty cage "Come on out here fur ball!" There was a low rumble that resembled a growl coming from the cage and then two large, red eyes, with slits for pupils appeared behind the bars. **"What do you want? I was in the middle of a nap." **the Kyuubi said irritably. Naruto looked to the great demon and scoffed "Like I care about your nap time. Listen I got a question, and I want an answer." he said. The Kyuubi just glared at him. **"You are lucky that I'm sealed in here, or I would eat you for such insolents."** the Kyuubi said.

"Right, right, I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said in a sarcastic voice "So are you gonna talk or what?" The kitsune stared Naruto down and Naruto stared back, not giving in to the fox's mind tricks. **"Fine. What is it you want?"** Naruto looked the fox in the eyes "I need a cure for my friend. He's dieing and no one knows how to save him." he said. The fox looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. **"What's wrong with him?"** Kyuubi asked. "That's the thing, no one knows. If they did do you think I'd be here right now?" Naruto said. The fox was at a loss for words for the first time in _very _long time. But the demon quickly regained his composer and answered his jailer. **"Well I can't do anything from inside you. If you really want to save him you need to let me see him"** Naruto thought for a moment before something occurred to him. "Don't you need to be in control for that?" he asked the fox. Kyuubi growled at the boy **"Listen, I'm tired, if you want to save your friend the you have one hour to get to him. I'll walk you through what you have to do when you get there."** and with that, Naruto was back in his room. He got up and rushed to hospital, hoping that the fox wasn't just messing with him for his own entertainment.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL…**

Sakura walked around the white, sterilized halls of the hospital, letting the smell of the various disinfectants take her mind off of Sai's dier condition. She strode past the front desk and looked into the lobby. "Nope" she said to the empty space in front of her. There wasn't a single person that she knew in the lobby, not that she was surprised by this. Not many people knew Sai, so they wouldn't know that she was at the hospital unless Kakashi or Naruto told some one. She let a sigh escape her lips and hung her head.

She looked at the receptionist and recognized her as the one that she often talked to on slow nights were she worked late. She walked over and greeted her. "Hey Suitana, what's up?" the woman looked up at who was talking to her and smiled.

Suitana was pretty woman of about 27. She had waist long hair that was light brown in color. It was tied back in a high pony tail with a red and a black ribbon. Her eyes were a light blue, almost like clear ice that would freeze your heart if she looked at you long enough. She was dressed in plane white nurse attire and it complimented her figure well.

"Hey there Sakura!" Suitana greeted in a cheery voice. Sakura couldn't help but smile, this girl was infectious. Kind of like Naruto, save for the endless energy he seemed to have. Besides him, Suitana was the most energetic person she knew. "I thought you were off tonight? Did some thing come up?" Sakura asked her. Suitana shook her head "I need some over time, there's this new shop opening up and I wanted to go check it out. But I was a little short on money so I picked up one of my friends shifts." she said. Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"So what brings you over here? I know that you just got back from a mission, so I fairly certain that Hokage-sama wouldn't make you work." Suitana asked with a smile. Sakura's smile instantly fell from her face. "My team mate got hurt and I'm here to stay with him." she said in a sad tone.

Sakura wouldn't say or show it, but she was really worried about Sai. True she couldn't stand to be around him for longer that ten minutes with out wanting to rip his mouth out for calling her an "ugly dog" but there was still some thing about him. She thought that she might have a crush on him for a while, and was pretty convinced that she did. But the fact remained that the guy was more annoying than Naruto on a day were you haven't slept, and she knew _exactly_ what that was like.

A nurse walked down the hall, doing her rounds so she could finally end her shift for the night and go home. She made her way to the last room on her floor and breathed a sigh of relief. '_Please be asleep! Please be asleep! If there is a god then you will be asleep.'_ she thought as she turned the door knob.

She opened the door just enough so that her head could fit through the crack. She glanced around the room and sighed. The pacent was standing by the window, looking out at the sky. He seemed fine and she was about to leave, but he suddenly fell to his knees. She rushed into the room to check on him. "Sir, are you ok?" she asked. She put kneeled in front of him and placed her arms on his shoulders, as if to wake him up. She gasped. The man felt cold, cold as death. And his skin was as white as the clean bed sheets that were on the bed.

The man looked up to revel himself as a boy of about 16. His eyes had a blank, empty look in them, almost inhuman. The nurse looked at him in shock. His face was devoid of any emotion, so he was completely unreadable.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, much like she did to him. She was still frozen from his appearance that she didn't even bother to move away from him. And in the blink of an eye he was on top of her, biting her all over her neck, face, and body. Blood flowed from the wounds and poled around the screaming girls body. As the life left her body the young boy got up and started for the exit. Blood covered the lower half of his face and it stained the clean white robes he was wearing a deep red. He moved slowly, almost lazy pace through the halls, in hopes of finding his next victim. The only sound he made was a single word "Getsumon"

**A LITTLE LATER…**

It had taken Naruto a full hour to get to the hospital, and it was already late before he left. The Hokage had need him to find Gaara a place to stay since his village had kicked him out. His bother and sister offered to come with him, but he told them to stay and look after the village while he was away, saying some thing about them having tendency to die when he wasn't there. Naruto just shrugged it off as the normal idiocy of people who fear what they don't know and escorted Gaara to his home, figuring that he would much rather stay with a friend than at some councilmen's home.

After that was all done he made a bee line for the hospital and now that he was there some thing seemed…off. It was well in to the night, but none of the main lights were on. He would have thought that a power outage had happened, but the street light right outside the building was lit up. Also, not a single thing looked like it was moving inside.

Naruto approached the entrance with caution. As he stepped up to the large door it slid open, like it was supposed to, but that was the only sound he heard. Not even the faint beeping of monitors off in a distant room reached his ears. He walked over the thresh hold and looked around. The lobby was entirely deserted, not a living soul in any of the uncomfortable plastic seats. The few lights that were on due to the auxiliary power cast an eerie glow over the room. He walked in slow, calculated steps towards the front desk, watching for any sign of an attack.

Once he reached his destination he looked over the desk to see if some one might be hiding behind it. When he saw what was behind it took all he had not to vomit. There was a receptionist that he had never saw before laying on the ground. Her clothes were in tatters and there was blood all over her. Bits of flesh had been taken out of her face and arms. She was laying in an unnatural position with her arms and legs bent at odd angles. Naruto quickly turned around from the scene and held his hands to his mouth. He could feel the bile building up in his throat.

He swallowed the feeling of disgust and ran through the hospital. He had to find Sai and Sakura and make sure they were ok. As he was running he would stop and throw open the door of a room to find it empty or another corps laying sprawled out on the ground, blood every where.

As he was running he stopped and looked ahead of himself. Just a few yards in front of him was a nurse that was standing against a wall. "Hey!!" he called to her in hopes of garbing her attention. It had worked. The nurse turned towards him, but due to the lack of light Naruto couldn't see her face clearly. "Do you know what happened here?" he asked her as she slowly started to walk in his direction. However, Naruto noticed something odd about the way that she was moving. It was slow and jerky, almost like the muscles were fighting against her. Then suddenly she ran full speed in his direction. Taken by surprise Naruto barely managed to side step out of the way. She tripped on her feet and landed face first on the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Naruto said to the woman on the ground. As he went to help her up he stopped mid-way. He looked at her and noticed that her uniform was covered in blood and a large chunk of her arm was missing. As she got up he backed away slowly, but it was too late. She stood up and turned to face him. He saw that the woman's face was completely gone, only the muscles were visible.

Naruto screamed and ran down the hall, not looking back. He could hear the sound of feet running behind him and that was all the proof he needed that that thing was following him. He ran down the hall till he saw a door for a storage closet. He opened the door and bolted inside, locking it behind him.

Naruto put his ear to the door and listened with baited breath. He heard the moaning of the nurse that was chasing him get fainter by the moment. He put his back to the door and slumped down to a sitting position. A sigh escaped his lips. He looked around the room, and despite the fact that it was dark he could make out a light switch on the wall to his left. He quickly flipped it on and let the dim yellow light flood the room.

He looked around again and noticed that it had all the makings of normal closet, except for one thing. There was a small pile of blankets in the corner that looked a lot like a person. He pulled a kunai out of his pouch and approached the object warily. When he was just over it he pulled the blanket off in a flash and held the knife out in front of him. The person underneath cowered in fear, not even looking to who reviled them. "Please! Please don't hurt me!" the person that sounded like a woman said. She turned her head to face her captor.

Naruto looked at the girl "Tayuya?" he said in a questioning tone. Tayuya blinked at him. She leapt in to his arms, sobbing. Naruto was taken aback and didn't know what to make of the situation. So he sat and held the crying girl, wondering about his friends that were still some wherein the building.

**OK! GLAD THAT'S DONE. NOW I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE!!**


End file.
